Secret love
by New Writer x
Summary: Just a one shot vincat love please review :) x


Ju**st a one shot vincat love not sure whether to stretch it out into a proper story so please let me know what you think, Hope you enjoy and please review :) x**

* * *

You could hear the arguing from miles away, they were at it again

"You sssstupid prick"

she shouted at the top of her lungs Catherine chandler wasn't someone known for biting her tongue but lately she had been particularly vocal every since the new neighbours moved in a couple of months ago the Keller's her and there youngest son Vincent never stop arguing

"Ohhh what did I do now?" He asked as he stood in the doorway leaning up against its frame as she stormed up the Keller's porch in the front of there house which was two away from hers

"Don't give me that shit, Vincent I know you did it!" She stated and he looked at her with furrowed eyebrows

"Threw a stone at my bedroom window which smashed it to pieces" she said with her arms folded across her chest as she tapped the top of her right foot on the ground waiting for his response

He rolled his eyes and took a step closer to her even though he was only 22 in jeans and a t-shirt you could tell he was very muscular at 6 ft 1 he had an army style haircut and stumble along his jaw line with a goatee, he had chocolate brown eyes and adorable dimples whenever he smiled Catherine being 20 in a knee length sundress was a good 6 inches smaller them him which made him very intimidating when he would tower over her

"I didn't throw any stone threw your window!" He said looking down at her

"Yeah right" she said narrowing her eyes in on him

"Oh yeah...Well if I did wheres the evidence" he said with a smirk

She just stared up at him and pursed her lips together

"This isn't over Vincent!" She said determination clear in her voice as she turned around and made her way back to the footpath

"Yeah...go run back to daddy" he shouted as she walked away in which she proceeded to give him the middle finger as she walked back toward her house

He took a sharp breath as he walked back inside slamming the door behind him

"Vincent your not very nice to that chandler girl" his mother said raising an eyebrow

"I can't help it mom she just gets under my skin" he said throwing himself down in the couch

"Go apologise!" His mother said and his head snapped up

"But Mom..." He started but she cut him off

"No excuses Vincent..Apologise now!" She stated and he let out a sigh

"Whatever!" He said getting off the couch and walking out the door

When he reached her house he noticed the car wasn't there 'parents must be out' he thought in his head

When he knocked on the door it was swung open and he was gripped by his shirt being pulled in and pushed up against the wall

"Took you long enough"she whispered before crashing her lips to his and he quickly deepened the kiss pressing his tongue against her lips awaiting access and she quickly complied opening them wider as his tongue delved into her mouth minutes later they pulled away for air and he whispered

"Remember...Catherine we're suppose to hate each other" he said with a devilish grin and crushed his lips to hers again this time picking her up wrapping her legs around his waist and carried her into the kitchen pushing everything off the table and placing her down as they continued to kiss each other he pulled away for a minute as she helped him pull his shirt over his head and ran her fingers over his bare torso licking her lips and she saw his eyes darken with lust

He lift her up a little pushing the dress up her body and over her head Exposing her pink lace panties and matching bra

He continued to kiss her running kisses down her neck and chest until his mouth came in contact with her breast licking her nipples through the thin lace of her bra as his hand cupped her other breast causing low moans to escape her mouth as his other hand lowered pushing aside her panties and delving a finger into her warmth

"Oh...my..god" she said in stutters as he thrust his fingers in and out then gradually adding a second one picking up the pace as a wave of orgasm crashed over her body

He removed his fingers and she sat up placing her hands behind her back releasing the clasp on her bra letting it go down her arms and fall to floor

"Your so beautiful" he whispered as he picked her up and walked toward the bedroom

When they made it inside he pushed the door closed with his foot and laid her on the bed, he undid the buttons and zipper on his jeans and let them fall to his ankles along with his boxers

He climbed ontop of her pressing there lips together as he hooked his fingers in the fabric of her panties, slowly pulling them down her legs

He pressed there lips together running wet,heated kisses down her neck and chest until his mouth found hers again

He settled between her legs and within a matter of seconds thrust forward filling her completely there names fell from each others lips along with loud moans as her Walls tightened around his hardened man hood

He moved slowly in and out keeping his mouth on hers as there tongues fought he grabbed her hands lacing there fingers together and lifting them above her head

"C-Coming" she moaned out in between kisses and he picked up the pace moving fast enough that there lips couldn't touch seconds later he thrust forward going deeper and sounds of pleasure and release filled the room

Smiles covered there faces as he hovered over her looking in her beautiful emerald eyes and brushed there lips together still being connected

Suddenly his phone beeped and he let out a moan and she just chuckled a little as he pulled out of her and grabbed his phone from his pocket he climbed back up beside her reading the text

"Its my mom" releasing a sigh "I better go" he said getting out of bed and pulling up his jeans

She followed soon after grabbing a pair of shorts out of the wardrobe and pulling them up along with a light t-shirt

When he put his t-shirt on again he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her onto his chest and pressed there lips together

"I'll call you" he said brushing a strand of hair out of her face and placing it behind her ear

"You better" she replied playfully grabbing his ass

"I love you Catherine chandler" he expressed with a content look in his eyes

"I love you too Vincent Keller".

**Please review :) x**


End file.
